H u s h
by Violette Hysteria
Summary: After a little unlawful investigation of her own Emiko soon find herself swept up into the investigation against Kira. Of course she's all for it, but how is she expected to put up with a the all too irritating L? LxOC possible slight LightxOC
1. Chapter I

**I'm back, for the umpteenth time... haha. Anyways I'd like to apologize to any of you who'd read any of my previous fanfictions, such as 'Notes From a Ghost'. I've never really finished any of these, but I've already got up to four chapters written for this one! Plus I have a ton of ideas in mind for future stories. There for awhile I pretty much just stuck with roleplaying, but it just doesn't cut it anymore. So be looking out for updates and make sure to rate and review. **

* * *

Friday, January 2, 2004

Blue orbs scanned across the computer screen behind black framed lenses that reflected a glare, her fingers tapping away at the keyboard. It had been a week now, today marked the first week since Emiko's everyday life had taken a drastic turn. It's been a week now, a entire week since her mother had been killed by Kira. Now when you went off saying that most would assume 'You're mother was a criminal!' it was quite the opposite though.

A deep breath escaped passed Emiko's lips she still couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Sure she wasn't a novice at hacking, but she'd never hacked into something quite so serious; that something being the police's database. It wasn't as if she had any choice though, her knowledge of the case was limited to the few files her mother happened to leave behind and what was available to the public. That just wouldn't do, she wanted to know more, needed to know more. Now Emiko didn't have the idea of miraculously solving the biggest case of the century, that was L's job, she just couldn't sit around and wait for that to happen.

Emiko's mother had been one of the twelve FBI agents that were wrongfully killed by the mass-murderer. From the beginning she hadn't agreed with what Kira was doing and that only gave her a reason to hold a personal grudge against he or she. It really shocked her just how easily the masses could follow this person like blind sheep. They knew not a name nor a face, only that he killed in the name of justice in some unknown way.

Fingertips hovered over the enter key as if hesitating to do so. Rightfully too, this was not your everyday SQL injection. No, this was some serious business and if she got caught there was no telling what would happen. Emiko tried to push the thoughts aside telling herself she'd taken every precaution to make sure this wasn't traced back to her, but there was always the possibilities that you just couldn't entirely rule out.

"Yes.." she muttered to herself a smile falling across her face. First step of overriding the firewall was complete, but it wasn't the time to get cocky just yet. Bypassing the authentication login was the next part and if she could just succeed in doing that then she'd be set. Once again she began typing away making sure to take all the time in the world. All it would take was one little mess-up, just one little piece of information leaked through for them to catch her. Just a few of those 'electronic bread crumbs' was sometimes enough to back-hack a 'cracker'.

Kira was far from justice, though, and so very far from being a god. A god could do no wrong; and all this killing made this Kira no better than the criminals that they punished. Was everyone really so ignorant? Or was it simply fear that led them to support this so called deity. The world that this mysterious tyrant was striving for was nothing more than a reign of terror.

Unconsciously Emiko bit down on her lip as she remained in her hunched over position leering over her progress. She had already gotten this far, surely she could make it the rest of the way. There was that annoying paranoid side of her that kept thinking up all sorts of what ifs. Like what if she'd already been found out and the cops were on their way now? To be honest she couldn't decide what would be scarier the going to jail or her fathers reaction. Typing in the last of the code she drew in a deep breath just hoping she hadn't made a mistake. But there it was, the files and files of victims that flooded her monitor like a holy grail. A smirk fell across her face as she reached for her flash-drive. Now just to download these and get wipe the evidence from her computer.

* * *

Wednesday, January 7, 2004

That had been nearly a week ago now, and slowly, but surely she was becoming less and less anxious. Periodically she'd get back on for any new information, but she was really trying to limit how often she hacked into their database. Fortunately she had found quite a lot of valuable information regarding the case and more specifically a profile on Kira. Of course none of it was set in stone, they were just assumptions based on what little they knew. In fact there was only one thing in particular that peaked her attention. Apparently they believed him to be a student, which made perfect sense considering the hours he struck. Conveniently school time was left out of that equation. Still it made her feel downright uncomfortable to even begin to think that Kira could be in the same building as her, or even sitting in the very classroom she was in at the moment. Despite that the chances of Kira actually being a student at her school was slim to nothing making her assumptions sound entirely irrelevant.

"Katsura-san." a voice called ripping her from her thoughts. Emiko had hardly noticed she had been in such a deep daze until she glanced up to the annoyed expression of her teacher and the sudden realization of not knowing what was going on. Akiyama sensei was a small, mousy looking woman that kept hair pulled back so tight in a bun that her scalp looked like it was about to pop off.

"Ah, yes?" she replied nervously. Oh how she hated being put on the spot like this, it always made her feel as if every set of eyes in the room were all on her at once just burning into her.

"Would you be so kind as to work the problem out on the board for us?" the older woman said a hand to her hip. Emiko only nodded as she pulled herself up from her seat awkwardly inching her way to the front of the classroom. Akiyama sensei often picked on her, calling Emiko out in front of the class. She assumed it was most likely because she rarely turned in her homework or participated in class. On the contrary Emiko's test scores were at the top of her class, which is the only reason she'd been accepted into a private school. Emiko had better things to do in her free time other than homework, not to mention she found it pretty useless when she understood the material it was over.

Uncapping the marker she began to write the only sound to be heard in the dead silence was the sound of the felt tip against the white board. Finishing up the last of it she glanced over at the teacher waiting for her approval before she'd seat herself.

"That's correct, good job." the dark headed woman said before going off on some other tangent that Emiko successfully muffled out letting herself be taken away by her thoughts once again.

The rest of the day had been about as uneventful as you could imagine, just your usual drab day at school. Thankfully the very last bell signaling the end of the day finally came and with it she was ready to get home and get to what she found most important, her research. Walking down the packed hall amongst the bustling crowd she wasn't exactly in a hurry, but then again she never really was.

"Emi-chan!" one of her friends yelled her way.

"Hey Maika-chan." she said coming to a halt so she could catch up. Maika was a petite girl with dark brown hair trimmed into a bob-cut, kind of ditzy, but a great friend nonetheless.

"The test scores are out." she began excitedly latching onto Emiko's arm. Who got excited over these things? It seemed she'd drag her there regardless. "Are you going to prep school today?" Maika interjected as they walked.

"Nope, I'm busy again." Emiko said giving her the same vague excuse that she always did.

"That's what you always say!" she said her lips pursed. "And you never tell me what you're doing either." she added jabbing Emiko in the side lightly with her elbow.

Emiko only shrugged as they worked their way up to where the scores were posted. "I told you, I've got things to do at home." she said like every other time. Maika sighed in response as if she knew to go ahead and give up in defeat.

"Ah, second again, Emi! How so you always do so well, and neck-in-neck with Yagami-kun." she said continuing to ramble on about how he was the best student in the school with top grades.

"As expected of Katsura-san." a male voice reached her ears. Craning her head to the side she gave the newcomer a sideways glance and who other than Light himself.

"You still placed first." she said in a nonchalant tone. Tugging at the strap of her heavy bag that hung over her shoulder she turned on her heels giving the two a wave before either had the chance to speak up.

* * *

Eyes widened a bit behind her glasses, a box popping up on her screen full of code. "Trying to back-hack me? I don't think so." she said frantically typing away in attempt to hide any info from whoever this was. "Shit..." she cursed aloud biting down on her lip. It they got to her IP address it was all over, they'd catch her just like that. What had she done or left behind? Emiko's mind raced a mile a minute as she frantically tapped away at the keys. She was trying her best to cover up her tracks and erase any trace of her ever being there in the first place. Unfortunately between the the wild thumping of her heart in her chest and the terrible sinking feeling in her stomach it was becoming hard to concentrate.

The sound of her door being pushed opened beckoned her to whirl around in her chair. "Dad-" she said her eyes widening at what she saw.


	2. Chapter II

Wednesday, January 7, 2004  
Everything had happened so fast. One moment the cops had been bursting through her door and the next she was handcuffed and blindfolded in a car. Somehow she felt as if it was a little much. Shouldn't she at least have the right to know where they were taking her? Or was that the whole point. The ride was painfully long and eerily silent. It was only then did the situation really began to sink in for Emiko. She had been caught.

The most fitting word to describe the room was boring, exactly what most would think of at the term 'interrogation room. From the walls to the few pieces of furniture everything was drab in color ranging from white to black. There wasn't a single window in the small barren room nor was there a single thing on the walls besides a camera mounted across from where she was seated. The table she sat at was placed in the center of the room, just a small white table with a single chair. Strange, isn't this where the cop came in and sat across from you doing everything in their power to intimidate you?

"Katsura Emiko..." a distorted voice who she assumed to belong to a male began. Blue-green orbs snapped up to the it was they seemed to be hiding behind it. "You are seventeen and currently finishing your last year of high school. Hacking seems like an odd activity for someone like yourself."

"At least I have a hobby." she replied voice arid, yet dripping with distaste.

"Not just anyone can hack into the authorities database... then again it does appear that your test scores are at the top of your class." they continued ignoring her last comment. Just who was this and why were they going on about things that had to importance given the current situation.

"What do you want out of me?" Emiko finally said getting tired of this beating around the bush nonsense. She had made a mistake and they had found her and she would have to pay for that. There was no way around it and no possibility of getting herself out of this.

"What is your interest in the case? Are you working for Kira perhaps?" a computerized voice said from a speaker somewhere in the room.

"My mother was one of the FBI agents killed by Kira." she said simply eyes growing solem suddenly interested in the tabletop. This was still a very touchy subject for her, especially considering it had only been a little more than a week ago now.

"I'm sure you realize the severity of the crimes you have committed." they interjected.

Emiko jaw clenched tightly her entire body stiffening in response. "I do..." she said her voice trailing off.

"What if I were to give you a job, a part in this investigation. All charges would be dropped, but if you refuse, well I'm sure you can see where this is heading." they continued.

Emiko scoffed here she was getting blackmailed practically. "That's hardly a question... do you have to ask?" she said glancing up at the camera as if her way of looking her captors in the eye.

"Should I take that as a yes?" the voice called back.

"I'll do anything to aid the capture of Kira." she replied her lips in a tight line, gaze never once faltering for even a moment.

"That is what I was hoping to hear from you." they said back. The only thing to follow that comment was silence leaving Emiko there to ponder over what just happened. Had everything seriously just flip flopped like that? At first she had been terrified at the thought of jail and now here she was getting offered a job. Not only that, but it was a job on the investigation team against Kira.

The creak of the door being pulled An old man stepped out from behind the door clad in a suit.

"Please follow me miss." he said politely his hands clasped neatly at his front. For a moment Emiko just sat there as if contemplating his words like she had much of a choice unless she wanted to sit in the room all night.

It wasn't until she stood up that the man turned his back to her and began the short walk down a hall and into a larger open room. The first thing she noticed was the men from earlier who had apprehended her earlier and some others she didn't recognize.

"I hope you turn out to be as wonderful of an addition to the team as I think you will be. Emiko-chan." a strange man from across the room said. He was as white as a ghost, like his skin hadn't seen the light of day in ages. His hair was a mess of clashing raven locks; the circles under his eyes equally as dark. When was the last time he had slept? Oddly enough he sat perched in his chair in an almost owl like position never once taking his gaze from the computer screen as he spoke. Just who was he?

"I'll put my all into it." she said feeling like a real criminal at the moment.

"She's so young..." she heard someone say followed by them get scolded.

"it's alright..." she began trailing her gaze over the who had said it. He actually seemed to be one of the younger ones in his group himself. "I'm actually still a highschool student at Daikoku Academy..." she said noting the mysterious man turning towards her with a wide eyed gaze.

"Light's school?." he stated. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but nevertheless she nodded slowly, almost questionably.

"Yagami Light?" she asked incredulously wondering what he could possibly have to do with these people, more specifically that mysterious man.

"You may prove to be of more use then what I had initially anticipated." he said his thumb pressed tight against his teeth. Hopping down from his seat he remained hunched over as he stepped towards her his hands stuffed loosely in his pockets.

"I am Ryuzaki." he said blankly.

"Nice to meet you..." she said at a loss for words. "You already know who I am, but I'm Emiko." the young woman added in her gaze falling to the floor. Strangers made her feel incredibly nervous especially when it came to face-to-face contact with them and this Ryuzaki fellow made for a very unusual acquaintance. Maybe that's what first led to her love for computers. It was her comfort zone, her safe place hidden behind her monitor. These people had successful crashed that, though, and invaded her secret world letting her access to an entirely different one.

"I really am sorry that things turned out this way. I am afraid that you will have to stay here for now on under my surveillance." he told her his dark piercing gaze unwavering. It made her wriggle in her skin feeling as if he could see right down to her very core with those eyes.

"I-I don't understand." Emiko said her voice hardly above a whisper. "What about my home, my dad..." she added before he had a chance to reply.

"Your things will be brought here. You are by no means a prisoner here, however, you will be able to come and go as you please and carry one with your everyday life. The only difference is where your loyalties lie." he said getting distracted by a cart piled full with sweets. Everything about Ryuzaki was downright strange, but yet that was also the very thing that interested her most about him. It was hard to keep her curiosity under wraps with such a odd character before her... What stuck out most was the air of authority he held among the rest of the men in the room. That alone was enough to Emiko that there was far more to him that he was letting her know right now, but what.

"So, I'll live here?" she asked feeling stupid. That should be the last thing on her mind right now she'd gotten in trouble with the law and was being forced to work with some stranger. For someone as paranoid as her it was really difficult not to question the situation, but then again what good would that do her now? She really didn't have a voice in this, it was either work for them or go to jail. Besides they claimed to be investigating Kira... DId that mean they were working under L? She thought thinking back to the daring broadcast she'd seen some time ago.

"Temporarily. We change hotels ever so often, however I'm currently having a special facility built for our future headquarters." he said popping a candy into his mouth. "Based on the rate things are going now I believe this is going to be a long investigation." Ryuzaki added in leaving Emiko to her thoughts. This was just all too much at one time and she didn't know what to make of it. This was her chance to be a part of something important and get her revenge on the killer who took her mother from her.  
"Want some?" the lanky man said breaking Emiko from her thoughts. Blinking with a blank look across her features she glanced down to the cupcake in his hand.  
"My parents taught me not to take candy from strangers." she said with an amused smile. At least her sense of humor was already returning, although it didn't seem to lighten the situation in the least.


	3. Chapter III

Thanks for the feedback! I've actually got up to chapter four written already, so be watching for updates. I've got quite a lot planned for this fanfic, I just hope I can stick with it.  
VampireSiren- Thank youu, I tried to come up with something a little on the different side as far as DN fanfiction goes.  
lawlilove- Awe, thanks! That really me a LOT to me. I've been writing for years now, since I was around ten or eleven haha. And I'm glad I could make an oc that you liked, I'm pretty picky with it comes to them myself.

* * *

Saturday, January 10, 2004

Only two days ago cameras had been placed in both the Yagami and Kitamura household putting them on around the clock surveillance. Apparently Ryuzaki, who'd she very quickly discovered to be L, was quite suspicious of Light being Kira, but as unlikely as it seemed Emiko couldn't shoot it down. It made sense, he was smart, good looking and all around almost too perfect. Who would ever suspect him of being a mass murderer, but then again who better to be Kira? Unfortunately this led to L urging her to do a little undercover work, something she had no experience in and was even more uncomfortable than unknowledgeable in. Befriend Light and see what you can find out.

Things were pretty mechanical after that. Go to school come back to her new 'home' and work. Then the next day and the days to follow followed the same routine. It didn't grow old though, in fact she quite enjoyed it. Who would like getting to do the thing they loved most? And for once she wasn't insanely paranoid. It wasn't nearly as exciting as what she had anticipated though. Somehow Emiko had come up with this thing in her head that made her think she'd be doing crazy hacker stuff the entire day. Most of the time though she just ended up researching or... To be honest this whole investigation thing wasn't nearly as exciting as what she'd anticipated. Not that she could complain really, after all she was sure it beat jail.

Sighing the redhead leaned back in in her chair twirling from side to side. "thankfully they had kept the fact that Emiko was now working as a part of the Kira investigation away from her father. There's no way he could have possibly handled the news, especially since after the tragedy with his wife only weeks prior. Instead they used to cover up of her being taken to some reformed school until she completed high school. Since getting caught she had only seen him once, and then he didn't seem very happy with her, but then again what parent would given the situation. That only made her want to try harder, carry her own weight in this investigation, and bring something to the plate.

Emiko had always had a strange way of proving herself, to her parents at least. Ever since she was small she looked up to them and what they did, they were her most precious people and she wanted to be like them. Which is how she ended up be becoming hacker, but that's a boring story. To be honest it was one of those things that kinda just happened by chance after she realized she had a knack for working with computers. And after that things just kind of fell into place on their own after time. Of course neither of her parents knew of their daughters so called hobby. They'd always just figured she was a shut away recluse who spend their every waking hour on the Internet. So Emiko couldn't help but wonder what her fathers reaction had been when he found out. Then again a part of her just didn't want to know at all. That wasn't definitely not how she had wanted her secret to be revealed, but it had happened and there was no fixing it.

The young woman's body jerked in surprise "Y-yes." her voice shook into the headset.

"Please come to the meeting room for a conference." came Ryuzaki's voice.

"Sure thing..." she said blandly as she pulled herself up from the comfy chair with a yawn. Setting the headset aside she gave her monitors a once over before slipping out of her quaint work area and making the short distance to where they held their conferences.

Emiko couldn't help the feeling of awkwardness that engulfed her from the sets of eyes that fell on her at her entrance. Loosely she stuffed her hands in the pocket of her oversized hoodie leaning against the doorframe casually.

"I have asked Emiko-san to do some undercover work for us." he began taking a sip of his tea only to sit the cup back down dropping more sugar cubes into it.

"Since she goes to school with Light I figured she could be of help on that end." he went on to explain receiving a few annoyed looks from the task force members.

"Isn't that a bit too much?" an older man asked. Soichiro Yagami if she remembered correctly who also happened to be Light's father. "You've already put surveillance cameras in our home and now you're going to go so far as to have her tail around my son?" he went on to say. Emiko could see why he was upset, anyone in his position would be. The man spent his life putting criminals away and now here someone was claiming his son to be a murderer. And on top of that their privacy had been completely invaded with their everyday life being filmed.

"I am just making use of our resources."

"You say that like she's just a tool. If Light were to be Kira aren't you just endangering her?" Matsuda said. Poor guy, you couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. He wasnt pretty much the punching bag of the group and more often than not said too much. This was a perfect example of this.

Emiko shook her head. "No, I'm not worried about that at all. Even if Light kun actually is Kira he can't kill me. That would be way too suspicious on his part... even if I were to die in say... an accident." she said with a shrug. Besides, what did she have to lose? If anything this whole thing would prove to be a opportunity to actually do something worthwhile.

"She is correct." L said as he carefully stacked some sugar cubes. "If that were to happen I'd be certain that Light was Kira." he added in an air of darkness around his words and with it his tower of sugar cubes came tumbling down.

The men sat back wordlessly in defeat. "Very well." Soichiro said.

"Watari." was all it took L to say to send the olderman out with a briefcase at hand. Sitting it on the table he pushed the latches open with a click revealing a few obscure items.

"Of course we will be taking precautions to ensure Emiko's safety." he said referring to her as if she wasn't even there. "I took the liberty of getting you some new glasses equipped with a hidden camera. Along with that there's a bracelet with an emergency button to connect you with the task force if something were to happen. Both of these are hidden discreetly. Also I got you a new cellphone. Everyone's contacts, including a number you can reach me and Watari's are programmed in it." he explained. Stepping towards the table with the case atop it Emiko reached out for the glasses. The pair was nearly identical to her last one and they were the right prescription she noted.

"You really do think of everything, don't you?" she said inspecting the glasses for any trace of a camera. They looked just like any other pair of black framed glasses, nothing suspicious or alarming about them in the least.

"Yes, I do try." he said attention never faltering from his candies.

Emiko couldn't hold back a scoff followed by a shake of her head. He truly was an amazing individual, but that was to be expected considering who he was.

"So there's no getting out of this whole undercover thing, huh?" she said muttering her thoughts aloud. Even the bracelet was entirely inconspicuous, in fact if he hadn't just told her otherwise she'd never have given it a second thought. It was a silver, toggle ring bracelet adorned with a small lock charm that had an 'E' engraved onto it. Although there was absolutely no emotional means behind the 'gifts' she still enjoyed them nonetheless. It made her feel like a real spy from some movie.

"I'm afraid not." was all he said in return.

"Figured..." Emiko said distastefully. Starting Monday she'd begin mission

Befriend Yagami Light'. Probably about time she thought of a game plan. It would be pretty out of character for Emiko to take the initiative to speak to him as they'd had few past encounters. Who was he to know that was uncharacteristic of her though? Maika would certainly notice the change, however, and she really did not want to deal with that. Fortunately she still had the rest of today and tomorrow to figure things out. The only thing that worried her was the possibility of Light being Kira. Surely he'd realize that Emiko's mother had been one of the FBI agents he'd killed. Or was that the whole idea, to see if Light showed any obvious signs of feeling sorry for her.

Monday, January 12, 2004

Her plan hadn't went surprisingly well, too well. During their lunch period Emiko had casually approached Light asking if he'd like to study with her for the upcoming exam. Using the whole 'you're pretty much the only person I know that I could actually learn a thing or two from' excuse, and surprisingly it had worked.

"Thanks for meeting with me so abruptly." Emiko said quietly. Usually she wasn't quite so timid, but strangely enough, with Light it proved to be a different story. Mostly because this was much more than personal interest, she had a job to do.

"It's no problem. I was actually wanting to practice my English with you." he said all smiles as usual. Light was such a pleasant person to be around, but was it all a front he put on? Just a show, a facade to pass himself off as a great person. Just so he did not alarm anyone or bring unwanted attention to himself. That felt too far fetched though, like she was looking for a way to agree with L.

"How did you become so fluent in it?" he asked successfully breaking the silence as they walked.

"My moms American." she said instinctively. It was an answer she had given many times before and wasn't something she gave a second thought about. "well she was at least..." Emiko added her face growing solemn.

"Ah, I don't follow." he said with a sheepish expression. A sigh escaped Emiko's lips and she let her gaze fall to the ground to follow the cracks in the sidewalk.

"She passed away not too long ago..." she answered after a while. Tugging at the strap of her black bag she hardly took any initiative to look up at him.

"Oh, I had no idea. I'm really sorry for bringing up such a tough subject." he replied back all too quickly. Nothing more than a normal response to being told something like that. Even if he were in fact Kira he would never answer otherwise, he certainly wouldn't have. Just the thought of interacting with her mother's murderer completely irked her, a feeling that was completely disassociated with Light.

"It's fine. There's no way you could have known." she said. That was unless he was Kira. There were just too many 'ifs' in this scenario for her liking though.

Soon enough the pair had arrived at a small coffee shop as light had suggested where they sat across the table from one another. Emiko propped her elbow up comfortably presses her cheek to her palm.

"So when you said you wanted to work on your English what did you have in mind?" she asked him her eyes drifting to the tv mounted on the wall not far from them.

"Well I was hoping to practice my conversational skills with you." he said with a shrug. Emiko had not taken notice to his answer though, she had gotten too engrossed in the news cast about Kira. Just because she had more inside look on the case did not mean she didn't take note of these things as well. Emiko actually made it a point to try and watch the news.

"What do you think of Kira?" she asked suddenly gaze never wavering from the screen.

"He's a criminal that should be brought to justice." he answered without a second of thoughts.

"I agree... Despite how much praise he receives. In the end he's nothing more than a murderer." Emiko said glancing over to Light.

"It's almost strange to hear someone say such. Most everyone seems to thinks he's doing good by killing criminals." Light replied back getting a scoff in response from the girl.

"Killing criminals? My mother wasn't a criminal. She was an FBI agent. Someone who devoted their life to putting away criminals." she said gripping her hands tightly as if to ward off the tears that fought to leak out. Suddenly though Emiko felt as if she had said way too much; it had just slipped out though.

"I shouldn't have dropped all of that on you... Sorry." Emiko said playing off her last comment with a forced laugh.


End file.
